Avatar: The Last Airbender (Book 4: Air)
by NymeriaStormbornMartell
Summary: This storyline takes place 4 years after the end of the 100 years war. Zuko and Mai did get married, but she died in child birth two years after the war ended. Aang and Katara start this story engaged, but that quickly changes after new information surfaces. Story turns into Zutara pretty quickly, focusing on sorting through old demons and adjusting to new circumstances. Lemons!
1. Remembering Pain and Joy

**Fire Nation Capital**

Even though being Fire Lord meant Zuko always had menial duties to attend to, he never missed his morning tea with his Uncle Iroh. Iroh had set up tea at their usual spot, the patio near Zuko's favorite turtle duck pond.

"You know Uncle, I'm glad you convinced make this our regular tea spot. I used to love this pond because of my mom. It held such special memories so I eventually made it mine and Mai's pond. Honestly Uncle, if it weren't for you I don't think I would've been able to come back here. I still get sad sometimes when I think about Mai, but I am glad for the time we had together. I'm ready to live my life again."

"Zuko, after my son died, I didn't know if I would ever be able to live or breathe or feel joy again. But you became my surrogate child, you know this, and it brought warmth back to my heart. I could never replace my son, but we are made for connections with other people. I cannot force you to open your heart if you aren't ready, but my boy, please do not shut yourself off forever." Iroh sipped his Oolong as he watched Zuko's facial expressions, trying to read the boy, no, young man, he loved so deeply.

Zuko looked at his tea and took a long, deep breath before replying, "Uncle, I don't think I'm ready to pair my soul with another right now. I, I don't know. I will always love Mai, and I will miss the daughter I only knew for those few moments. My heart is at an impasse though. I would never try to replace the small family I had, but I loved being a husband. And the thought of being a father," the crack in Zuko's voice made Iroh's eyes water, "I didn't know love like that could exist until I saw little Ursa."

Iroh chose his words carefully, wanting to be honest but without pushing too far. Ever the wise man he said, "Zuko, you will always love Mai and baby Ursa. But you are a young man and it is not wrong to want to love again. Writing a new story for yourself does not negate the previous. It adds more chapters to your life. Please, do not rob yourself of joy. You are far too young to do so. Ha! A kind, strong, intelligent Fire Lord like yourself will have no problem finding a lovely companion! Besides, good looks run in the family."

Zuko gave a soft laugh at his uncle's sly laugh and wink. It was the laugh that helped heal his Uncle's heart after the loss of his own son.

"My boy, is there not another you could consider courting? Or even finding companionship with?"

Zuko took a sip of his now cold chamomile tea. He doubted whether he should respond and get not only Uncle Iroh's hopes up, but his own too. But, never able to disappoint his uncle Zuko said, "Uncle, Mai had my heart for so many years when we were children. Then the war happened and we reconnected. I promise you my eyes never wandered when we were together, but towards the end of the war, Mai and I weren't together. Only one other woman has genuinely caught my eye. But after Mai and I got married, we lost touch. It didn't seem appropriate to me. Besides, she's been committed to someone else for years now."

"Ahh, so the waterbender still, eh?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yes Uncle, the waterbender. I can't compromise any of the relationships though. I made my choice, and I don't regret it. And she chose Aang. I don't want to cause any friction but with Mai being gone, Katara has wandered back into my heart. I don't think that's something I can abandon. What do you think?"

"Zuko, all I want is your happiness. This situation is like a dual layered lotus tile."

"Uncle Iroh! I am being serious!"

Iroh belly laughed at his nephew's teenage-esque whining. "I know, I know. Bare with me. On one side of the tile, you have honor, on the other, joy. But I do not think they are mutually exclusive. Instead of laying the tile face down and choosing only one side, find a way to play it standing up. Be honorable, respecting your friendship with the waterbender and young avatar by not going out of your way to cause problems. But also choose joy, if fate rewards your honor, take your joy, hold onto it, and do not let it go."

"But how do I do that? How do I hold onto joy if it belongs to someone else?"

"My boy, the young avatar is turning into a wise man but he has yet to fully commit to beautiful Katara. Something is amiss. I don't know what it is, but no man in his right mind makes a woman like that wait so long. I am not telling you search into the private lives of others, but for now, reinvest in your friendship with the waterbender and see what happens. If the avatar waits too long to appreciate the gift he has, I think you might find another opportunity. If that's the case, do not insult fate when she has given you a second chance."

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko used his bending to warm his tea. Before long, he was looking at his beloved Uncle through the steam as he lifted the cup to his mouth.


	2. Duty and Love Seldom Agree

**Northern Air Temple**

Katara never had trouble talking to Aang, especially after being in relationship for so long and friends even longer. But recently, she could tell Aang was distracted but she couldn't convince him to share with her what was wrong. All of that was wearing on Katara's patience. Even though the 100 Years War ended four years ago, Aang was still incredibly busy rebuilding all 4 Air Temples, strengthening the Southern Water Tribe, helping Bumi deal with all the refugees in the Earth Kingdom, and helping Zuko convince all the nations that the Fire Nation was no longer seeking total domination. Katara was always so proud of Zuko for his patience while he balanced enforcing his leadership while also giving people the time they needed to trust him to be different from his father. In her copious spare time during Aang's political travels, Katara started studying avatar history. Katara learned that Zuko was much less like his father Ozai and more like Avatar Roku, not screaming for domination but silently powerful and self-controlled.

Katara was getting so lonely in the Northern Air Temple but thankfully Aang insisted they have breakfast together this morning. She had just finished setting out the rice cakes when Aang walked up to her tent. Even though most of the buildings had been fixed or rebuilt, Katara still slept under her Water Tribe tent. With Aang being so busy taking care of every one else, it felt good to have a piece of home to comfort Katara.

"Hey Aang!" Katara shot up from the fire once she saw Aang. She was really looking forward to having some quiet time together.

"Oh, hey." Katara knew immediately from the sound in Aang's voice that something was wrong.

"Oh. Okay, um. I'm guessing you have to cancel breakfast and fly off somewhere?"

"No, no. I mean, soon, yeah. But not right now. Katara, sit. We need to talk." Katara braced herself for whatever was about to happen. Aang looked at the ground, took a deep breath, and sighed before saying, "Katara, I've been really struggling over thinking about how to say this to you. I don't think there's any good way to say it, so I'm just going to tell you. I don't know how they did it, but there have been four female monks staying underground in the Western Air Temple. Well, now three. There was one female monk around my age from the Western Temple who went into hiding when I ran away and froze in the water. She only came out of hiding to marry an Earth Kingdom refugee. She figured with earth kingdom refugees being so lost, one of them could be the most trusted to keep her secret since she could offer a safe home abandoned by the outside world. Apparently, she had her daughter and granddaughter do the same to help keep the Air Nation alive. The original female monk passed away a couple months ago. I didn't know any of this until two weeks ago when I received a messenger hawk from her daughter. She told me the youngest of them, Chen, has not married yet. "

At the point Katara started silently crying because she knew what was about to happen. Aang reached for Katara's hand to comfort her but she drew her hand away. Aang continued, "Katara, I promise you. I didn't know. But I have a duty to the Air Nomads. Chen is the only one of the surviving three women who can air bend. If there is a female air bender, that makes it more likely that my children could be air benders too."

After hearing that, Katara went numb. "But you love me. What about your duty to me?"

Aang finally looked up and felt his stomach go to his knees when he saw the pain in Katara's face. "Katara, I do love you. But this is the best chance for my people to grow. I need you to understand. This is not what I want, but I don't have a choice. I'm the avatar, that means that my decisions don't always get to be for my own sake. I have to do what's best for all of the nations and if I can do something to increase the chances of keeping a dying nation alive, then I have to do that. I'm sorry. I love you but I don't have a choice. I'm going the Western Temple to meet Chen. I'll take Appa and leave the boat and supplies with you. " Aang didn't know what else to say so he got up and started to walk away.

Katara spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper. "Wait. Come back."

Aang turned around expecting Katara to embrace him one last time. Instead, she took off the engagement necklace he made for her and gave it back to Aang. Aang took the necklace and couldn't help but think of all the memories they shared together. He put the necklace in the sleeve of his tunic before jumping on Appa and flying away. When he was in the clouds, Aang cried quietly and said, "I'm sorry."

Katara packed up her tent and supplies into the boat, wondering what was next. Sokka was still with Suki on Kyoshi Island teaching the warriors Water Tribe fighting tactics. Katara said to herself, "All that time, our plans, gone in an instant. Blown with the wind. What am I supposed to do now? Oh Gran Gran, I wish you were still here to tell me what to do. Where am I supposed to go?"

Katara put out her campfire before leaving. She stared at the hot coals for a while before deciding where to go. She would visit a friend she hadn't seen in almost three years. She didn't know if it would feel strange to drop in on the Fire Lord, but her and Zuko didn't have any bad blood between them. Hopefully she could stay with him for a while until she figured out the next step. Maybe she could be the ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. They had someone from the Northern Tribe being the ambassador for the Water Kingdom, but she always thought someone from the Southern Tribe would be wise to have in addition since the cultures were so different. If nothing else, Katara would see Uncle Iroh. He wasn't Gran Gran, but he did feel like family and Katara felt as though his soul must have been cut from the same cloth as Gran Gran's.

Speaking to nobody but herself, the boat, and the ocean, Katara said, "Here goes nothing."


	3. The Kind Uncle with a Surprise

*This chapter gets inappropriate towards the end. Not full lemons, but zesty!*

(Chapter starts three weeks after Zuko/Iroh's conversation about Katara and the Aang/Katara breakup.)

 **Fire Nation Capital**

The sun had finally gone down which meant that Zuko could conclude meetings with the politicians for the day. Zuko found himself very thankful for his cabinet of officials on more than one occasion. Most of them were grateful Zuko was in power and not Ozai because that meant maintaining peace and not always plotting war conquests. Maintaining peace doesn't chip away at the soul like war does and Zuko's officials relished in the feeling of being human and helping people again instead of attempting to dominate everyone. Any officials who longed after the reign of Ozai were firmly dismissed and stripped of any and all power, but not without a pension. Zuko would not tolerate uprisings, but he couldn't be the reason another man starved. After shaking hands with everyone as they walked out the door of the throne room, Zuko rolled his eyes at the throne and heavily plopped on the couch the scribes normally sat on. Uncle Iroh was still in the room and got up from his seat at the right of the throne, and pulled up a folding chair next to his exhausted nephew.

"Zuko, you handled that very well. I think convincing the cabinet to set aside a fund to further restore the Earth Kingdom was very wise and will help strengthen the alliance. From my travels, I no longer sense strive from the Earth Kingdom, but King Bumi did seemed disheartened by the amount of his people who were still in poverty."

Zuko knew it was a good idea but it did make him happy to hear his uncle say so. Zuko was Fire Lord which meant he had to sometimes make decisions not everyone would like, but he always felt more confident in his decrees when Uncle Iroh supported them. Zuko started rubbing his temples before responding, "Thank you Uncle. Father hoarded away so much gold that I'm almost ashamed of the amount. It doesn't feel right to keep it all to ourselves." Zuko was so tired he almost fell asleep but it was still too early. He asked Iroh, "Would you like to go to the turtle duck pond? I would love some tea."

Iroh smiled, "Nephew, nothing would make me happier." As they were walking, Iroh enjoyed the easy conversation with his nephew. Iroh knew Zuko became exhausted after all of the meetings, so he talked only about easy things like food, weather, plays, and music. When they reached the patio, Iroh warmed up the water from the tea set they always kept there for their regular breakfast time.

Zuko always preferred tea when Uncle Iroh made it. If being a tea bender was such a thing, Zuko knew his uncle would be a master of that craft.

Iroh took a sip of his tea before starting the conversation, "So Zuko, have you heard from young Katara yet?" Iroh tried to hide his smile while he watched his nephew blush. Iroh almost felt bad for the surprise he had in store for Zuko, but he thought it was better than letting his nephew get overly anxious with nerves. He was surprised by the sad tone he heard in Zuko's response.

"No, I haven't. I was almost hoping Katara would send word after Aang sent the hawk telling me about their engagement ending, but she hasn't. I wanted to send word to Katara, but it didn't seem appropriate unless she initiated contact. To tell you the truth Uncle Iroh, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since our talk a couple weeks ago. I wasn't expecting her to fall into my arms, but I thought we could rekindle the friendship."

If Iroh had known Zuko felt that way, he would've given Zuko a heads up sooner. "Zuko, you should know. I received a letter from Katara last week. She didn't know how busy you were, so she let me know that she would be staying in the capitol for a couple weeks, maybe longer. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry and I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Zuko felt his face get red from anxious blushing, "When is she arriving? I would've sent a fleet to transport her. My hair must look like a ratmonkey's. I hope..."

And that's when he saw her. The sight of Katara sent all of Zuko's blood straight to his heart and groin; he couldn't discern which body part was more affected. Katara had certainly grown up since their late teens years. Zuko stared at Katara across the pond in the outdoor hallway before she could noticed. The first place Zuko's eyes went to was her hips. From all of Katara's flying, walking, and swimming in her free time, her backside had grown from muscle mass and become toned in a way that made her rear very round. The sun exposure only deepened her tan while also creating beautiful, natural highlights that looked perfectly golden red. She changed her hairstyle to mostly hanging free with a simple braided top knot to keep some hair out of her face. When Katara turned, Zuko couldn't help but appreciate the new style of tunic wrap Katara wore that showed a modest, but still incredibly arousing, amount of her cleavage.

Iroh blushed at the sight and whispered to Zuko, "I'll leave you two alone. Remember, don't offend fate by wasting a second chance. That avatar may be powerful and all, but he's a fool for letting a walking masterpiece of art like that get away. " Iroh bowed his head and walked away.

Katara saw Iroh and waved at him as he walked away. Iroh returned it with a smile that warmed Katara's heart. She saw Zuko for the first time in three years. She could see he took his hair out of the silly Fire Lord hair bun and let it fall down. Zuko still had the scar, but it seemed to have faded in color with time. He had draped his robe over a chair so his firm muscles were exposed out of his sleeveless tunic. Katara couldn't help but think of Aang's lean muscles paling in comparison to Zuko's strong, defined biceps. Without thinking, Katara's immediate train of thought went to what Zuko's thighs must look like under his linen pants. Katara had forgotten how tall Zuko was. And the strain of his job must have been affecting him because Katara could see that Zuko's eyes had shifted from that of an angsty teenager to an old soul trying to do all things for all people. That made Katara sad, but not for long because she quickly realized Zuko's eyes also looked much kinder. Katara thought one of the turtleducks must have splashed her because she suddenly felt a little wet between her legs, but then she realized the moisture was much too warm to be the cold water from the pond. She blushed mildly in embarrassment.

It wasn't until Zuko smiled at Katara and waved her over to the patio for tea that Katara realized she was holding her breath after seeing the handsome young Fire Lord.


	4. Attacks from the Past

**Fire Nation Capital**

Zuko was glad he was sitting, otherwise he likely would have passed out at the sight of Katara as she walked towards him. He started pouring some tea for her, thankful there was something there to occupy his nervous hands. Katara sat down across the small table from Zuko, took the tea from him, and shyly smiled. Katara didn't know what to say after so much time apart from her old friend. Zuko could tell Katara was just as nervous as he was, which oddly gave him confidence to start the conversation.

"Katara, I'm glad you're here. I have to say though, I'm surprised you didn't send word straight to me. I would have sent a fleet of royal ships to see you here safely if I knew you were coming."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wrote to Iroh because I figured being the Fire Lord meant you had so much to deal with already. Honestly, I thought my letter could have easily gotten lost in the shuffle. And the time alone on the open ocean and peaceful solitude help me think through a lot of things." _Clearly though, I didn't think through how Zuko's appearance could have changed in a few years. I was not prepared for that._ "Besides, it would have been overwhelming to be surrounded by so many people. After all the touring with Aang, the time alone to myself was very helpful."

 _I wonder what else you did alone that was helpful when Aang was gone._ Zuko was caught off guard by the thoughts that crept up in his mind. Trying to distract himself, he said, "Do you want to talk about what happened? Aang told me his side. It sounds very… practical, but it doesn't leave a lot of room for your feelings."

Zuko suddenly noticed Katara's bare neck. He knew Katara gave Gran Gran's original betrothal necklace back to Pakku after she died. When Aang and Katara got engaged, he made her a new necklace. Zuko felt selfishly happy for himself to not see a necklace on Katara, but sad for her because losing both necklaces gave her such pain.

Katara meekly replied, "I still think it's unfair that the decision was made for me. But after thinking about it, I'm kind of thankful it's over with Aang. We hadn't spent hardly any time together the last couple months because he has so many duties being the avatar. And I understand that, I do. But spending so much time feeling alone in the relationship made the dynamic feel more like companionship of two people co-existing and not two people planning on spending their lives together."

Zuko couldn't help himself. "Do you wish you were still with him?"

Without thinking, Katara said, "No." It was an impulse response she said without thinking through, but she knew it was the truth. "It's weird right now and I do want to be friends with Aang again one day, but I don't miss the relationship. He was always kind, but there wasn't any…" Katara didn't know what word she was looking for.

"Fire?" Zuko smirked at the irony.

"Yeah, after a while staying in the relationship for me was more out of obligation. It wasn't exciting anymore. It was all routine."

Zuko felt sad for his friend. He knew now what he wanted, but Zuko wasn't going to take advantage of Katara's situation to give her even more to think about. Not yet.

"Katara, you must be tired. Why don't I show you to a guest room?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. I'm exhausted."

Zuko and Katara got up from the patio and walked together in the outdoor hallway, catching up on little events from their time apart. Neither one had the energy to talk about personal heartache or politics, so they kept the conversation friendly and upbeat. Zuko was about to tell Katara about a new tea business Uncle Iroh was starting when he suddenly felt her absence, turned around, and saw her frozen in place hardly breathing. Zuko didn't understand until he looked around and realized she was staring at the courtyard where Azula almost killed Katara with her lighting.

Zuko ran to her. "Katara, I'm so sorry. I forgot you haven't been here since the Agni Kai. Come on, let's go. I'll see if Uncle Iroh is still awake. Maybe he can make you some tea."

Katara nodded her head but was still too shocked to move from her spot. During the Agni Kai, Katara was running off of pure adrenaline. Now everything suddenly hit her. She almost died. Zuko could have died. Everything could have ended for both of them. Zuko saw that Katara couldn't move on her own, so he gently put an arm around her shoulders and led her to a guest room. He wanted to keep a close eye on her so Zuko showed Katara to a room just down the hall from his own.

After Zuko saw that a servant had helped Katara get settled in, Zuko quietly asked the servant to wait until being called before returning to help Katara. He knew she would need space. Zuko asked the servant to have some of Iroh's tea to sent to his room. After Zuko got the tea, he would give some to Katara himself before leaving her to sleep.

Zuko didn't need or want a servant to help him get ready for bed. He washed his face and changed into some knee length, gray pants and a simple red and black bedrobe before sitting on the recliner in his private room. Zuko almost fell asleep when he heard Katara screaming. He immediately shot up and ran out into the hallway. He saw the servant heading back to Katara's room, but he waved her away. Not knowing what was going on, Zuko burst into Katara's room. He thought maybe someone had broken in through a window but then realized Katara was having a terrible nightmare.


	5. Irresistible and Inevitable

*mild lemon at the end*

 **Fire Nation Capital**

Zuko almost cried at the sight of seeing Katara in so much pain. He was no stranger to being trapped in one's worst fears manifesting themselves into a terrible dream. He knelt on the floor next to Katara's bed and gently rubbed her arm until she woke up. He didn't want to upset her any further. Expecting Katara to hazily wake up from her dream, Zuko couldn't help but laugh when Katara subconsciously bender her washing water all over his head.

Slowly waking up, Katara said, "Who is it? What? Zuko what ar… Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Katara saw the wet mop that was the young Fire Lord and belly laughed for the first time in much too long. Zuko watched the joy come back to Katara's face and felt no remorse at his state, knowing it helped her if even for a short time.

Quietly Zuko asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara was nervous and still shaken up, but she felt safe talking to Zuko about it. "I, I don't know where it came from. I've never had a nightmare like that. I think maybe it happened because it was my first time seeing the courtyard since the Agni Kai. I dreamed that Azula did direct her lighting at you first before redirecting it back at me."

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I should've thought about that before I walked you back here. I can have the courtyard demolished or changed or whatever you need."

Katara took her right hand and gently put it on Zuko's cheek. "Zuko, it's okay. I think I'll be fine now if I see it again. I just wasn't prepared is all. But the courtyard was empty, nobody was trying to kill anyone. I'll be okay. I'm just a little shook up right now." Katara gave Zuko a small smile before he leaned into her hand slightly, nodded, and stood up.

Before Zuko could reach the door, Katara said, "Wait."

Zuko's feet were so firmly planted to the floorboards he couldn't move if Sozin's comet was hurdling straight towards him. He turned around and saw Katara sitting up in the bed, barely clothed in nothing but a short, sleeveless cotton sleeping gown.

Katara spoke so quietly, Zuko could barely hear her. "I, um, I'll be okay but. But uh, can you lay with me tonight? I think I just need to know you're here and not… gone. Just for tonight, I promise. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight otherwise."

Zuko nodded, hung his robe over a bed post, and got into the bed and held Katara with her back to his front. Zuko knew Katara would be able to feel his groin expanding, but there was nothing he could do about it. Zuko put one arm under his head and another across Katara's arms. Katara held onto the arm for dear life, almost as if it was a life preserver. They laid there in silence for a while before Zuko could hear Katara crying silently.

Zuko turned Katara over so they were on their sides facing each other. He searched those deep, beautiful, blues eyes of hers and kept a gentle hand on her cheek until the tears subsided. When she was finally done crying, Zuko used his thumb to wipe away the last remnants of her tears.

Zuko wanted to help ease her pain. "Can I do anything?" Katara stared back into his ember eyes for what seemed like an eternity before lifting her face to kiss Zuko with passion Katara didn't know she possessed. Zuko couldn't help but kiss her back. Zuko used his tongue to ask for entry, to which Katara immediately granted. They were lost in searching each others' mouths.

Zuko sat them both up, facing each other. He kissed Katara with all the passion and affection he had been trying to keep contained. Both of Zuko's hands went to hold Katara's face, not ever wanting to let her go. Katara's hands went to Zuko's hips, holding him as if needing convince herself he was actually there. One of Zuko's hands found itself in Katara's hair, gently pulling which created the most wonderful, reserved, pure moan he never thought he would hear from Katara in his presence. Zuko broke the kiss, pulled back, and searched Katara's face for a while wondering what she wanted next. Zuko got his answer when Katara pulled off her gown and tossed it to the floor, showing him that she was wearing nothing beneath it. Zuko admired the impeccable sight before him before touching anything. He wanted to commit it to memory, especially her small, tan, perfectly curved breasts.

Katara could tell Zuko was staring at her chest and felt slightly embarrassed when he didn't touch them. "I'm sorry, I know they're sma…" Zuko cut Katara off with a kiss. Right as Katara was about to ask for entry into his mouth Zuko withdrew himself, held Katara's face in both hands, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "No." Then he removed his hands from her face to hold both breasts. Not breaking eye contact while massaging her chest, Zuko said, "These," then he moved his thumbs to play with Katara's nipples until she was aroused and her nipples were hard, "are perfect." Katara whimpered slightly and Zuko gave her a wicked grin. He moved his head to suck Katara's right nipple and pinch the left. Still sitting, Zuko could see Katara grinding against the bed for friction and relief. When Zuko switched his onslaught from one breast to the other, he gently nibbled on Katara's left nipple which caused her to moan louder than he heard previously. He grabbed Katara's waist and all but threw her on the bed. Zuko used his hands to pin Katara's hands above her head as he used his tongue to demand entrance to her mouth. Katara gave all the affirmation Zuko could need. He used one knee to slightly part her thighs. Katara immediately starting grinding against him and Zuko could feel the wetness and heat from her groin.

"Katara, you're so beautiful." She squirmed beneath him and Zuko put both her hands in one of his own and used the other to drags his knuckles down her clavicle, to her stomach, and used one knuckle to tease her mound hidden beneath hair. Katara bucked her hips at the feeling. Zuko removed the hand holding hers to hold Katara's left breast. Zuko discovered a small beauty mark below the nipple so her left breast became his favorite. With Zuko's right hand, he used his fingers to spread Katara's wet arousal around her opening. Zuko used the very tips of his fingers to barely enter Katara. Knowing the answer Zuko asked, "Do you want this?" Unable to speak and overcome with primal feelings, all Katara could do was nod her head. Zuko saw her eyes were closed from the passion. "Katara, open your eyes." She looked at Zuko as he sucked her wet arousal off his fingers. Katara's pupils dilated and she further wet the sheets with her arousal at the sight. Zuko removed his fingers from his mouth, had Katara suck on one, and groaned at the feeling. Zuko knew he wanted the sensation of her mouth sucking him on his groin, but he was in no rush. He waited so many years for the woman who was shaking in pleasure beneath him and was going to make this worth it. He removed the finger from her mouth and slowly pushed his pointer finger into her opening. Katara couldn't help but moan and grind against his hand. When Zuko added his middle finger, Katara cried out a moan in pleasure. Zuko wanted to capture every sound Katara made and covered her mouth with his own. He was using the pads of his fingers to search every inch of her inner walls. Zuko could feel Katara reaching her completion quickly. Zuko turned his hand upwards, curled his fingers, found Katara's inner pleasure spot, and hooked his curled fingers back towards himself once, twice, three times before Katara screamed in pleasure.

Katara laid her head back down trying to catch her breath. Zuko leaned down and gave Katara a gentle kiss on her forehead before laying back on the bed next to her.

"Zuko, that was amazing. I didn't know I could feel that good."

"Wait, really? You and Aang never…?

"Ha! As if we ever had enough time together. No, all we've ever done was kiss. If we were ever able to spend the night together he was too tired from travelling and political stuff to do anything."

"Katara, you're telling me that was your first orgasm?"

Katara cheeks went red with embarrassment and both hands flew up to her face. Zuko grabbed her hands and held them to his chest.

"No, Katara, please don't hide from me. You have no reason to be embarrassed. I promise I wasn't teasing you. I was surprised."

Katara couldn't help but be slightly offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad, I promise. I'm was just shocked that Aang was able to keep his hands off of you."

Katara felt bad for getting annoyed with Zuko so she decided she would make it up to him. Katara withdrew one of her hands from Zuko's grasp, slowly dragged it down his chest, toyed with the waist of his pants, and went under the waistline to grab his now fully hardened and erect penis.

Zuko took one of his hands, put it under his pants, held her hand, and said, "Katara, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, I promise. But I… I might need help. I haven't done this before and I want you to feel as good as I did."

Zuko didn't want to tell Katara that it was much easier for men to orgasm than women. He was too grateful that she was so concerned with his pleasure to tell her otherwise. With one hand still clutching Katara's at his chest, Zuko took his hand out of his pants, wiped some of Katara's wet arousal off her inner thigh, and wiped it on his groin for lubrication. Zuko replaced his hand onto Katara's. Katara immediately started pumping Zuko up and down. Zuko almost lost his mind at the sensation. With his experience, Zuko knew what he liked. He guided Katara's hand to show her how to twist and pull at the same time. They continued this way until Zuko felt himself on the brink of his release.

"Katara, I, I'm going to cum. Wh… where do you want it?"

"I, um, my stomach is okay?"

Before Zuko could respond something more dignified, he came onto Katara's stomach. He stared at the sight for a moment before reaching to the bedpost behind him to wipe it off with his robe. Zuko got most of it and was about to wipe again when Katara reached for last bit of moisture, wiped it off with her hand, and sucked Zuko's wet pleasure off her fingers. Zuko's jaw dropped at the sight. Still facing each other, Zuko grabbed both of Katara's hands in his again and kissed her knuckles, so surprised and grateful for the day's events. Ever the nervous person, Katara started the conversation.

"Was that okay?"

"Katara, yes. More than okay, you have no idea. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm great. That was wonderful but I, um, I'm not ready to do anything else."

"I wasn't asking for anything else. That was more than I ever thought would happen. Katara, I care about you. I really do. But I think you and I have more serious conversations to have before we do anything more physical." Zuko kissed Katara's nose and ran a hand across her cheek. "This isn't just physical to me Katara, you mean a lot to me. If something is going to grow from this between us, I want to do it right. I want to care for you and cherish you and treat you right." Overcome with emotions from the day, Katara shed a single tear at Zuko's kindness. "Katara, please. No more crying. This is good. Now we know something exists between us. We're in no rush." Zuko pulled Katara close, kissed her forehead, and smiled when he could tell she finally fell asleep.

For the first time in many years, Zuko fell asleep holding a woman he deeply cared about. But this time, it was different. It felt strong, like an untapped well full of emotions and potential. He pulled Katara flush to his body and held her tight, having no intentions whatsoever of letting her leave him again.


	6. Knowing What's Important

**Fire Nation Capital (Guest room)**

Zuko woke up with the sun, unable to rest when the main source of his power was rising. It took him a while to gather his surroundings, starting off disoriented by the blanket of chestnut hair in his face. After Zuko came to his senses and realized he was holding Katara, naked as the day she was born, Zuko couldn't help but smile. He breathed in the scent of Katara's hair which smelled like the cinnamon soap next to her empty washing basin, with a faint hint of the salty sea from her travels. Zuko moved just enough of Katara's hair to expose the skin of her neck just below her ear. He placed the smallest whisper of a kiss, gently waking the beautiful companion in his arms.

"Hmm?" Katara stretched her arms and turned over, realizing she wasn't alone in the bed. "Oh! Wait. What? Zuko, wha… Ohhh." The events of the previous night quickly came back into Katara's mind. Katara smiled at the man laying next to her and sighed in complete happiness.

Zuko chuckled softly. "Well hello to you too. How did you sleep?"

"Good, so good."

"I'm glad." Zuko smiled a little, fully convinced he could take partial credit for Katara's peaceful rest. "As much as I don't want to leave this bed, the sun is rising and I need to meet my uncle before the parliament joins."

Katara sighed, the disappointment obvious. "Okay. Will I be able to see you again before the end of the week?"

"The end of the week? Katara, I have full intentions of seeing you no later than tonight. Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Unable to contain a smile at the thought, Katara responded, "Yes, I would love to. Are you sure you're not too busy though?"

Zuko put a hand on Katara's cheek and made sure she looked into his eyes when he responded. "Yes, I am the Fire Lord. Yes, I am busy. But Katara, please hear me when I say I'm never going to be so busy that I can't make time for you." Katara didn't cry, but Zuko could tell there was water building up in her eyes. "Hey, no. Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, I'm happy. Feeling like a priority isn't something I've experienced in a while."

"Katara you're not just a priority. You're THE priority. You and I have a lot to talk about and I don't plan on wasting time. Will you please meet me at the patio in the turtleduck garden again for dinner? At sundown?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be looking forward to it."

Zuko kissed Katara full on the mouth. "Good." he stood up, wrapped the robe around himself, and couldn't help but smack Katara's butt before he left.

"Hey! What was that for?" Katara gave Zuko a playful glare.

"Something to think about until tonight." Zuko winked at her before quietly closing the door behind him.

 **Fire Nation Capital (Turtleduck Garden)**

Zuko knew he was a little late when he saw his uncle already at the patio sipping on some steaming tea. Zuko had to bite his lower lip to contain his grin thinking about the wonderful change of events over the last few hours. Zuko sat on the chair opposite his uncle, sipped some tea, and cleared his throat trying to break the silence.

Without raising his eyes from the tile board on the table, Iroh said, "So Zuko, I heard you spent some time with Katara last night."

Zuko nearly choked on his tea and Iroh laughed so hard his eyes started to water. After coughing some and regaining his composure Zuko said, "Um, yes. We talked for a while."

"When I dropped off the tea in your room it didn't sound much like talking." Every bit of color immediately drained from Zuko's face.

Iroh smirked, "Don't worry, nobody else knows. It's a good thing you dismissed the servant or gossip would be running rampant. Zuko, I'm happy Katara clearly returned your affections but you need to use more discretion. I was young once so I understand the passion, but you are the Firelord and she is a master water bender who was just as instrumental in ending the war as yourself and the avatar. You are both going to be under high scrutiny for all your days. Do not give opposers any more ammunition."

Zuko took in a deep breath, frustrated at his own carelessness. "You're right. I wasn't thinking. Everything happened so fast. I wasn't really considering the use of discretion." I was thinking of all the ways I wanted to bring Katara pleasure.

Iroh raised a hand to show he wanted to speak. "Zuko, it's alright. Let us not worry about a non issue. Now you know to be more careful in the future."

Ah, yes. The future, for which I have many plans. "Uncle Iroh, what should I do? Do I make a grand romantic gesture or proceed slowly?"

"In my opinion, I think you should let her decide. It seems the avatar made many decisions for Katara. Let her choose the outcome in this situation for herself."

"Do you ever not have the right answer?"

"No." Iroh sipped his tea again and winked at his nephew. "We should leave. Parliament will be meeting soon and it wouldn't be wise to make them wait too long for the Firelord."


	7. Past and Future

**Fire Nation Capital (Parliament Quarters)**

Zuko was truly tired of seeing his throne and the throne room. He felt more than fulfilled being Firelord, but the ceremony of it all became so arduous. In an attempt to make a more relaxed setting, Zuko had an empty room turned into a meeting quarters for parliament. Having everyone sit at one table with the same goal in mind lessened Zuko's feelings of towering over everyone.

 _I wonder what Katara is doing._ Trying to focus on the conversation, Zuko hastily said, "Yes, General, that's fine. I see no reason why we cannot approve withdrawing the last remnants of troops from the earth nation. Only let those who volunteer to rebuild homes remain." _I wonder if she's homesick. I should probably send for some Southern Tribe books or treats to make her more comfortable._

"Firelord Zuko?" Iroh could tell his nephew was lost in thought.

"Hmm, yes? Sorry, I am not feeling well so I'm having a hard time focusing. Gentlemen, I say we end early today. We could all use the break, I'm sure." Everyone around the table murmured in agreement. Although Zuko was much more patient than his father, Zuko also worked his parliament harder, determined to right the wrongs of his predecessor. Zuko hastily wrote on a spare piece of parchment, waved over a servant, and asked for the message to be sent to the master water bender staying in the guest suite.

 **Fire Nation Capital (Guest Room)**

 _Parliament meeting ended early, headed staight to garden. Join me? -the honorable, majestic, very handsome Firelord_

Katara snorted and rolled her eyes at Zuko's note. She peeked her head out the door, called over a servant, and gently asked for casual day clothes. When the servant returned, Katara thanked her and put on the calf length, maroon silk dress. There was gold embroidery stitching that looked like a fire bird flying around her back, spreading its wings across her chest. It had sheer sleeves that ended just past Katara's elbows and was hemmed in ornate gold stitching.

 **Fire Nation Capital (Turtleduck Garden)**

Zuko was already sitting at the patio playing Pai Sho by himself when Katara sat down across from him. He was so lost in concentration that Zuko didn't realize that Katara was even there until she moved a single tile to finish the game for him.

"Hey! I was going to do that." Zuko lied, knowing he was terrible at Pai Sho. "You look beautiful. Red suits you." Zuko couldn't help but become slightly aroused by the sight of Katara in the colors of the nation he loved so greatly.

Katara blushed, "Thank you. It feels good to wear something nice after so much practical, travel safe clothing. How has your day been?"

"Better now." Zuko smiled at his companion and took a deep breath to clear his mind to focus on the task at hand. "So, we should talk."

Katara was nervous, but also ready for the conversation. There were some things she needed clarified and was sure Zuko felt the same. "Yeah, I know. Where do we start?"

"First, I want to know how you're doing. Do we need to take a different route before you go to sleep? How do you feel about last night?"

"I really think I'll be okay. I know to expect the arena. In reference to last night," Katara could feel the color rushing to her cheeks and rubbed her hands in her lap, "I feel...good. Different, but good. It was wonderful. I've never done anything like that before and I'm glad it was with you."

 _Oh Katara, that was only a small portion of pleasure I plan on givijg you._ Zuko's slight arousal turned into a complete erection when he realized he was the first and only man to give Katara true pleasure, and he didn't intend on letting that stop. "I'm glad. I think the difference you feel is you discovering your sexuality. Don't be ashamed of it Katara, embrace it."

Katara smiled, thankful for Zuko's knowledge but then felt a twinge of sadness that his knowledge came from experience from someone else. Zuko noticed the change in Katara's expression. "What is it?"

"Zuko, I'm not trying to replace Mai and I don't want to overstep, but you were married and you had a baby. I think that's something we should talk about before we go any further."

Zuko sighed, he didn't feel utterly depressed at the thought of his loss anymore but sadness still lingered, "You're right. What do you want to know?"

"Well, when you and I are more… intimate, should I do what Mai did that you liked? Are you ready to commit yourself to someone else? I am completely ready for whatever there is between us, but my relationship also didn't reach the level of commitment yours did. Do you still love Mai? Where does that leave your feelings for me?"

Zuko was starting to get overwhelmed at all the questions being hurled at him, but he also chuckled at Katara's nervousness. He felt more comfortable knowing he wasn't the only one with questions. "Katara, one thing at a time. First, I don't want you to try to be Mai or recreate our relationship. You are not her; you are you. Yes, I know certain things I like but I also want to discover new things with you. I especially want to discover what you like. You and your sexuality are uncharted territory and I'm excited to discover new things with you. I think part of me will always love Mai, especially for the child she gave me, but I'm ready to love again. I could never replace what her and I had, but I'm ready for you, for a family, for a future. Not to replace what I didn't have, but to create something entirely new. Katara, I love you. I do, and I have for a while. I am serious about you and us and what I want. I am absolutely committed to you and you alone."

Katara reached across the table and held Zuko's hands. Overcome with emotion, she was momentarily speechless. Katara searched Zuko's eyes, looking for any conflict or doubt and she found none. "I... That... Zuko. I love you too. I don't think I knew it though until last night. You never seemed like a reality I could have so I guess I pushed it out of my mind."

Zuko smiled at Katara, closed his eyes for a moment to try and stop time, then opened his eyes to ask her, "Katara, I've put all my cards on the table. I am completely committed to you, but I don't want to rush you. Where are you in this?"

Without hesitation, Katara responded, "I'm all in. Zuko, you are what I want. I want everything with you. I love you."

Deciding to act while he still had the courage, "Then I don't want to waste any time. Katara, marry me? I know it's soon but you're here and I don't want to let you go. I know there's the logistics of everything to…"

"Yes! A thousand times yes. Oh Zuko, the details don't matter. We can figure it out. I love you."

Zuko leaned across the table, a millimeter of space between their faces, "Say it again."

Katara was breathless, responding in a whisper, "I love you."

Zuko kissed her full on the mouth, searching her mouth with his tongue. Finding her tongue, they danced together. Breaking the kiss, Zuko said, "I love you." Sitting back down, he said, "I'm hungry, now let's get some food and I'll have Uncle Iroh join us. We have some plans to make."

Katara smiled, unable to contain her joy and danced in her seat a little. Zuko drank in the sight of his almost-wife's joy and waved over a servant to ask for dinner and to send word to have his uncle join. Zuko wrote a quick note to be given to Iroh.


	8. Start of a New Beginning

**Fire Nation Capital (Library)**

"Master Iroh, the Firelord has sent word for you and requests your company in the Turtleduck Garden for dinner. Mistress Katara is also there."

"Thank you Lin." Iroh made a point to call all of the servants by name when he could remember. Lin smiled, handed Iroh the note, and walked away.

 _Uncle, fate gave me a second chance at joy and I did not waste it. Katara and I are to be married. Swift, I know, but I let Katara decide the standing of our relationship and this is where it led. Please join us to figure out the logistics._ Iroh beamed at the note. This was not what he expected to happen when the waterbender asked for hospitality from her old friends, but he was not displeased in the least. Zuko was like a son to Iroh, which would make Katara his new daughter. Iroh was so overcome with happiness and could do nothing but gently shake his head and chuckle.

 **Fire Nation Capital (Turtleduck Garden)**

Zuko and Katara were still sitting at the patio, holding hands over an abandoned game of Pai Sho. They were talking of all things matrimony and married life. It felt like a fairy tale to Katara but she also knew there was one last hurdle to face.

"Zuko, I want to invite our friends, all of them. Including Aang and Chen. Things might not have ended well between he and I but I hold no ill will."

"I agree. This might start us on all on a path for reconciliation. Besides, it would be nice to have everyone together again." Just then, Zuko saw Iroh walking towards them holding a tray with their dinner. Zuko knew his uncle only went to the kitchen to flirt with the cook, but that meant he had to use the excuse of fetching the food. "Uncle Iroh! How are you? Come, eat wi-"

Unable to contain her joy at seeing the wise man and friend and also her recent engagement, Katara cut off Zuko, removed her hands from his to wave, and shouted "Iroh! We're getting married!"

Iroh sat down next to Zuko, laughing. He placed the tray on the table after Katata moved the tiles. Iroh took both of Katara's hands in his and said, "Katara, it is so good to see you. My joy for your future is beyond words."

Katara's eyes welled up at his genuine kindness. "Thank you Iroh. I haven't spoken to Zuko about this, but, will you marry us? Will you carry out the ceremony" Zuko looked at Katara, full of pride and joy. Speechless, he looked at his uncle and could only smile in agreement.

"I would be honored. Thank you." Iroh's gratitude was given for both Katara and fate.

 **Fire Nation Capital (Grand Ballroom)**

*8 months later*

"And now I pronounce you man and wife." Katara and Zuko both smiled at Iroh's words, Katara jumping up and down in excitement. "You may now kiss your bri-" Before Iroh could finished, Katara kissed her husband. The entire room erupted in a mixture of laughter, applause, and praise.

After gifts were given, hands shook, dinner half-eaten from the chaos, Katara and Zuko were finally able to sit at the head table listening to the music. Katara's feet hurt from standing for such a long time so she took her shoes off, hidden by the long table cloth. Zuko grasped her hand below the table, rubbing his thumb against her wrist. Zuko glanced over at the table to the right of them where Sokka and Suki were giggling and whispering sweet nothings in each others' ears. Aang and Chen were more reserved, but exchanged many glances and smiles, telling of silent understandings between them.

Katara saw it too. "I was worried for Chen when they got married that she didn't want Aang, but I think that was just wedding day jitters. Look," Katara gave a genuine smile, without any bitterness in their heart, "they seem so happy. Like they're lost in their own world." Katara squeezed Zuko's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Zuko kiss her forehead. "They do look happy, but I think we must be far happier. Katara, it feels as though joy itself was created for us in this moment."

"Hmm, I agree." Katara leaned in to whisper to Zuko, so quietly only he could hear, "Do you know what else I feel?" Katara removed her right hand from his, and let it linger on his groin, grinning as it hardened and grew under her grasp. Zuko stiffened slightly as Katara used her free left hand to drink some wine.

Zuko whispered back to Katara, quieter than she, "Katara, you are a minx. I plan on ravishing you, every inch." Katara squirmed in her seat. "Yes, squirm for me. Think about my touch. My lips on your mouth, your breasts, your wet folds and clitoris." Katara gasped softly, "Yes, I plan on leaving you breathless. I also plan on making you scream."

"Zuko, I can't wait any longer. I need you. Please, can we go to your chambers?" At this, Katara took Zuko's hand and placed it up and under her dress. On her most sensitive area, Zuko could feel Katara already wet from longing for his touch. Katara leaned in again to nibble gently on his ear and spoke softly but full of raw desire, "You are the Firelord. Use your authority to dismiss everyone. Use it on me. Zuko, I want to feel your power inside of me."

Mad with want, Zuko stood up, grabbed Katara by the hand, and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for celebrating with us. It has come time for the ceremonies to end. I bid you all a safe and happy night." _Oh, but I will be the happiest of them all._ With that, Zuko left the ballroom and led Katara straight to his chambers. When he heard her giggle from excitement, Zuko moved so fast they were almost running. When they finally reached the door to his room, Zuko picked Katara up in his arms and asked, "Are you ready?"

Katara's cheeks went pink with shyness, excitement, desire, and nervousness at what lay ahead. She bit her lip, nodded, and said, "Yes." Then Zuko walked through the doorway, shut the door with his foot, and placed Katara on her feet.

"I love you Zuko."

"I love you too. Words will never be enough so I will show you." Zuko stood so close to Katara that her breasts touched his chest and she could feel Zuko's erection on her stomach. Zuko grabbed her face in both his hands, kissed her full on the mouth, and thanked the sky above for his greatest gift.


	9. Intertwining Souls

(Lemon chapter! Thank you for following my first story, please keep doing so because there's more to come!)

 **Fire Nation Capital (Firelord's Chambers)**

Katara could feel Zuko's erection on her stomach and suddenly became very nervous at the task ahead of her. In an attempt to distract herself and calm her nerves, Katara broke the kiss, turned around, and went behind the dressing curtain. She took a couple deep breaths and attempted to unfasten the clasps on the back of her dress. Katara's nerves got the better of her and she became too flustered to properly undress herself. "Zuko, can you help me?

"Gladly." Zuko, facing Katara's back, put his hands on her shoulders, "Katara, you're shaking. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, just nervous."

"I love you and I want this, but if you're not ready we can try again tomorrow."

"No, I want this. But, but, I need you to go slow."

"Yes, of course. Anything. Please, tell me how I can help."

"Can you help me take this off?" Katara grabbed the ruffles of her dress, suddenly feeling trapped in the weight of it all.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"I don't care, just take it off." With that, Zuko grabbed the top of the back of Katara's dress, and pulled it apart, ripping the back in two. Katara wiggled out of it, turned around, and looked at Zuko in nothing but a strappy slip that barely covered the bottom of her ass cheeks. Zuko couldn't help but pull her into him, anchoring his hands on her ass.

"Mm, you have the most tantalizing body I have ever seen." Zuko squeezed Katara's ass, slapped her right asscheek, and kissed her full on the mouth again.

"Zuko, please take off your clothes. I feel so exposed." Without hesitation, Zuko stepped back. Never breaking eye contact with his new wife, he let his ceremonial robe drop to the floor, threw his tunic off to the other side of the room, and stepped out of his pants and shoes. Naked as the day he was born, Katara couldn't help but be in awe of her husband. Ever since their first night alone together, Zuko made a point for halting intimacy until they were married, wanting no regrets between them. "By the moon… Zuko, you are the most handsome creature I have ever seen."

"Katara, take off your shift. I want to see you." Katara slipped her arms out of the straps and let her slip fall to the floor. Zuko's arousal got a hold of him, making the lamps in the room glow brighter. He didn't mind one bit because it meant he saw Katara's nakedness more clearly. "Agni, You're already getting wet. I can see it on your thigh." Zuko took a step forward, kissed Katara on the forehead, picked her up, and placed her on the bed with her head on the pillows. Zuko grabbed her thighs and parted them so Katara's legs were spread open enough for him to sit on his knees in between. "Katara, tell me what you want."

"I, um, I think," Katara thought of their first night together and answered with what she knew, "Will you finger me?"

"With pleasure, love." Zuko leaned down to kiss Katara gently on the mouth and with his right hand, slowly pressed his index finger into her center. Katara squirmed at the sensation and Zuko did not hesitate in adding his middle finger to the mix. At this point, Katara started to grind her hips against his hand. "How does that feel?"

"Oh, ohh, good, so good. Mmmm" Zuko turned his right hand upwards, and used his thumb to toy with Katara's clitoris. "Zuko, Zu, oh, I. Yes." Zuko was fueled by Katara's pleasure. He ran his thumb in a circular motion, grabbed Katara's left breast with his free hand, and put his mouth to her other breast. "Oh, Zuko. I, not long." With that, Zuko nibbled on Katara's right nipple and pinched the left. He could feel Katara's walls clenching on his fingers. He massaged her vaginal walls until Katara started to see stars.

Zuko hooked his fingers and knowing Katara was close to her release, leaned in to whisper, "Let go Katara. Don't hold back. Cum on my hand and scream my name." Katara's inner walls and thighs clenched on Zuko's hands for a final time before she soaked the sheets in her orgasm and incoherently said something resembling Zuko's name. Zuko kissed the column of Katara's neck and sat back up, savoring the view of his satisfied wife below him. Katara sat up nose to nose with Zuko, and kissed him again. She wanted to transfer all of her passion and joy onto him. Their tongues danced with each other as Zuko's hands grabbed her ass again. Referring to previous knowledge, Katara wiped some of her own wet pleasure onto Zuko's daunting erection and began to twist and pump him. Katara knew that Zuko was enjoying himself based off his ferocious kissing, firmer grasp, and groans into her mouth.

"Zuko, please." Katara was shaking in anticipation, nerves, and wanton desire. Zuko searched her eyes and gently pushed her down to the bed. With his knees between hers, Zuko rubbed his erection against her clitoris, continuing the motion until he felt it swell and harden. Zuko stopped for a moment and placed the tip just outside her entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Zuko slowly pushed the entire length of himself into Katara. When he broke through her maidenhead, Katara quietly cried out in pain and Zuko didn't move to try and minimize the pain. Zuko wiped away the tears he saw roll down Katara's face, leaned down on his elbows to kiss her and whisper, "I'm sorry."

"I love you." Katara wasn't sorry at all. She loved the man on top of and inside her. She was glad to be with him, to give herself entirely to him. She grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him. After growing comfortable to his length, Katara said, "It's okay. You can move. Be gentle. But please, Zuko, make love to me."

"I love you Katara." Zuko kissed the column of Katara's neck, breathing in the mixed scent of sweat and cinnamon. He bit and sucked various areas, wanting to mark her as his. He pulled out his erection only a little, and pushed back in. Zuko withdrew and pressed in his length in increments, not wanting to overwhelm Katara. By the time he pulled out his entire erection though, Katara's hips were finding a rhythm with his movements and she was moaning in pleasure. Zuko withdrew his entire penis and rubbed it against Katara's clitoris again.

"Zuko, please. Don't tease me."

"What do you want? Tell me."

"You. Only you. All of you."

"Say my name."

"Zuko. Firelord Zuko. My husband Zuko."

Zuko plunged himself as far into Katara's depths as he could reach. By this point, Katara was screaming in physical ecstasy. Katara's hands flew to the bed and gripped the sheets. The washing basin near the bed shattered at the water within it freezing and expanding suddenly. Katara's pleasure was running away with her.

"Zu, Zuko. Close. I'm, I need." Zuko put his thumb to Katara's clitoris and rubbed it, giving her the final stimulation she needed to reach her orgasm. Katara felt a wave of euphoria wash over her and her inner walls clenched Zuko's penis within her continually while she rode out her orgasm.

"Katara, Agni I'm close. W-Where? Stomach?" Zuko could barely form full words.

"No, love. Come inside me. Stay where you belong."

Zuko didn't have time to argue. He stiffened, thrust one last time, and spilled his seed inside Katara. Zuko withdrew himself from Katara and she winced slightly, but felt nothing other than pure joy. Zuko and Katara laid on their sides, staring silently at each other while they tried to catch their breath.

"Love, are you okay?"

"Mm, yes. A little sore, but absolutely worth it. I love you." Katara played with the dark copper hair on Zuko's chest.

Zuko put a hand on Katara's face, wiped the stray hairs off her forehead, and rested his hand on her neck. "I love you. Thank you." Zuko kissed his bride. "Agni, I've never been happier." Katara's eyelids were drooping and Zuko chuckled. "Sleepy? Come here."

Katara turned to her other side and Zuko pulled her in so close that it was if they became one being. Katara and Zuko both fell asleep with one of Zuko's hands in Katara's hair and the other holding onto her breast, willing her to stay connected to him forever.


	10. Love, Desire, and Interruption

**Fire Nation (Firelord's Chambers)**

Katara woke up very groggy, not quite sure of her surroundings. Then very quickly, she was all too aware of wet movement at her most sensitive area. "Zuko, what. What are you doing?" Without thinking, Katara's hands when to Zuko's hair, playing and tugging, holding him in place.

"Mm, good morning my delicious wife. I was wondering when you would wake up." Zuko put his mouth back to Katara's clitoris, swirling his tongue around it in circles while also sucking. Zuko's arms were over Katara's thighs, holding them down. He stopped for a moment to lick his tongue from bottom of Katara's vagina, dip into her center, back up to her swollen mound where he nibbled lightly with his lips.

"Oh, ohh my stars. Don't stop. Don't stop."

Zuko hummed in obedience, sending vibrations into Katara'a core. He removed his right hand from Katara's leg, tilted his head a little to make room, and pulled gently at Katara's pubic hair. That elicited the most wonderful moan from her that could raise the dead. Zuko continued to suck and swirl his tongue on Katara's swollen mound and suddenly inserted two fingers into her center, hooking them repeatedly.

"Mm, mm. Yes. Close. Going, keep going. Oh. OHH. Ohhhh." Katara reached her orgasm on Zuko's hand again, covering him in her wet pleasure. Katara put a hand to her hair, closed her eyes, and focused on trying to catch her breath. "Zuko, mm. I love you. Will I ever get enough of you?"

"I sure hope not. Mm, you're my favorite dish."

"I wonder what you taste like." Katara sat up, switched positions with Zuko, laying him on the bed and her sitting in between his spread legs.

"Only one way to fi-" Before Zuko could finish, Katara's sheathed his length into her mouth. Katara fit Zuko's entire length when the head of his erection reached her gag reflex. "Mm, Ka Katara, slow down. Don't hurt yourself." Katara moved herself to suck on Zuko's tip. Finding that it caused Zuko to grunt in pleasure, Katara focused her tongue to swirl around his tip. Zuko used his hands to gather Katara's hair out of her face. He wrapped it around his wrist and pulled enough to make Katara groan against his erection. Overcome with passion, Katara reached a hand behind her. She mimicked Zuko's previous movements to insert two fingers inside herself to massage her inner walls. Zuko couldn't help but lift his hips at the sensation, more aroused watching his wife pleasure herself.

"Katara, I'm going to come." Quicker than a bolt of lightning Katara sat up, guided the head of Zuko's head into her entrance, and rocked against him. Zuko grabbed Katara's hips to rock her faster and came inside her. Before his erection subsided, Katara put her left hand on her breast to tug at her nipple and her right hand to rub rapidly against her clitoris. Her orgasm followed shortly as Katara bit the knuckle of her left hand, trying to lessen her scream. Katara winced again at the removal of her husband's length from her core and flopped on the bed next to him. Neither able to speak, Zuko held Katara's hand and entertwined their fingers. They stayed like that for a while, breathing deeply and trying the steady their heartbeats.

"Katara, you're going to be end of me. Agni, you're my favorite part of life." Katara laid on her side, put her left leg over both of Zuko's, her arm over his waist, and rested her head on his chest. Zuko's right hand held Katara's and he kept the left firmly grasping her ass. "You don't have to let me cum inside you if you don't want. You know, if you're not ready."

Katara stared at Zuko's chest hair, watching it rise and fall with his breathing. "I know. It, it's what I want. I love you so much sometimes it feels like I can't breath. I want to have your baby. I want to give you a child, something that's equal parts of both of us. Is that what you want? It's okay if you're not ready yet."

Zuko took his hand from Katara's behind to tilt her chin up to look at him as he responded, "Yes. Of course it's want I want. I just didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring or rushing you for an heir or whatever."

"This is what I want. You're my husband and I want as many children as I can give you."

"You, my love, are a surprise." Zuko leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You are my greatest gift. Yes. If you're sure you're ready, I am too."

"If nothing else, we'll have fun trying." Katara coyly smiled up at Zuko and yelped when he smacked her ass again. "Mm, Firelord, I love when you do that. It's one of my favorite ways you show your desire for me."

"Oh, I'll show you my desire." Zuko kissed Katara's mouth, cheek, jawline, neck, and began to suck and nibble. Katara wiggled and her moaning started to pick up again.

Then there was a firm knock at the door. Zuko tried to ignore it but when the knock occurred again he lifted his head and soundly yelled, "Go away!"

"My apologies, but nephew, it's an emergency. The Firelord is needed at once." If it was anyone else but Iroh, Zuko would've blasted the door to smithereens with lightning. He groaned in frustration and stood up to put on his ceremonial clothing from the evening before.

In Katara's frustration, she grumbled under her breath, "But the Firelord is needed here." Zuko turned to Katara and raised an excited eyebrow. "No, it's okay. I can finish on my own." Katara bit her lip. "But come back to me tonight please, if you can. I'm not done with you yet." Zuko stalked towards the door while he still had the will power. He turned the doorknob and Katara could've sworn she heard him cursing under his breath.


	11. Aiding Others in Need

**Fire Nation Capital (Firelord's Chambers - Hallway)**

"What is the emergency?" Zuko was trying to contain his temper, knowing Iroh only interrupted because he had a genuine concern.

"There is an epidemic in Ba Sing Se. King Bumi has sent word that they have a health epidemic going around and they've not been able to find a cure for it. Apparently the illness is not native to their land, so it's running rampant with no one having built up an immunity."

"Oh. Well, I'll summon a Parliament meeting at once and dispatch the royal physician to collaborate with Bumi's physician. What are the symptoms?"

"It initially starts with a fever and a purple rash on the forearms, then it quickly turns into sores that burst. Nobody that has been affected by the illness has survived."

 **Fire Nation Capital (Firelord's Chambers)**

Katara didn't want to eavesdrop, but if there was an emergency her husband had to address, she too wanted to be prepared. Katara quickly wiped the remaining maidenhead blood and fluid from her privates, making sure to be gentle from still being a little sore. She quietly put on her shift and leaned her ear against the door to listen. After hearing the symptoms, Katara couldn't help herself. They won't know how to treat it. The heat will make it worse. Katara wrapped herself in a blanket and opened the door.

 **Fire Nation Capital (Firelord's Chambers - Hallway)**

After hearing Iroh's description, Zuko's face went pale. "I don't know how we could treat this, but, I mean, we have to try. It could spread to other regions." Zuko then turned his head to hear his wife open the door. Iroh noticed too and after realizing his niece was hardly clothed, averted his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

Zuko spoke quietly, trying to restrain himself from raising his voice in response to his wife's brazen entrance. "Katara, what are you d-?"

Katara raised a hand to stop Zuko's questioning. "I know how to help. I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but we need to stop this illness while we can. Gran Gran taught me how to heal it."

Iroh continued to stare at the artistry on the ceiling while saying, "Have you encountered this illness before?"

"Not myself, no. Master Iroh,"

"Please, call me Uncle Iroh."

Katara blushed at the familiarity, and chuckled at the situation. "Uncle Iroh, thank you. But no, I haven't encountered it, at least not when it was advanced enough to create the sores. It's surprisingly easy to treat if you catch it early enough, but it spreads very quickly if the sores burst. It plagued the Southern Tribes when Gran Gran was little so she taught the treatments to me when I became a healer."

Zuko stared in wonder at his wife. Who is this woman I married? Is there anything she can't do? "What do you need?"

"I need at much clay as we can get, it doesn't matter what kind. And charcoal ground up really fine, into a powder. That's the most important part. Send a hawk as soon as you can and tell King Bumi to keep all the sick quarantined out of the sun. Heat makes the illness progress more quickly. If they can be somewhere cold it will slow down the deterioration. If you treat it before the rash turns into the sores, there aren't any lasting effects outside of some scarring."

"Do we need physicians?" Normally Zuko would be worried having someone else take the lead, but he felt entirely safe entrusting Katara to head this mission.

"Not specifically, but we do need help. The more people we can get to volunteer their time, the quicker this can be resolved."

Iroh interjected, "Zuko, this is going to involve multiple nations. I think we should ask the Avatar to aid us in this mission."

Katara added, "I think we should ask the other air benders too. They can help block the wind from blowing away the charcoal dust. I'll speak with Suki before her and Sokka leave for Kyoshi Island this afternoon. She told me last night the Kyoshi warriors have almost 600 members which could be the labor force we need. They don't have any boats though, Zuko. How would we get them to the mainland?"

"If I petition the parliament, they should agree that sending ships would be fine."

"Nephew, this is time sensitive. I'll go to the naval general straight away and have him dispatch the ships needed. Parliament can be skipped for an urgent matter like this."

"You're right, Katara and I will get ready and meet you at the docks as soon as we can."

"Okay, and Zuko, you need to ask the kitchen staff to pack a crate of provisions for us. The trip will take two weeks. I'll send a hawk to King Bumi to collect the supplies we need." Iroh left down the hallway, grateful to look at something besides the ceiling.

Zuko looked to Katara, "Okay, what do we need to pack? Anything besides basic clothing and toiletries?"

Katara dropped the blanket and shift concealing her body, "The Firelord is still needed."

"Katara, we don't have time."

"Oh Zuko, please? We can be quick."

Zuko spun Katara around, pinning her to the bedroom door. With her back to his front, Zuko reached his left hand to hold onto a breast. He snaked his right hand around Katara's front to tease her still swollen clitoris between his thumb and forefinger.

Katara gasped, "Zuko, we're still in the hallway. Someone could see us."

"Mmm, wouldn't that be fun? But no, it's too early for any servants to be out here yet. If you can stifle your glorious moans, nobody will know." Zuko pinched Katara's clitoris and tugged on her pubic hair. Her legs started to buckle and she started moaning. "Uh uh, you have to be quiet. Katara, put your hand on your mouth." Katara obeyed, putting her left hand on her mouth and the right on the door to stabilize herself. Zuko stepped back, slapped Katara's ass with both hands, and became fully erect at the sound of her muffled whimper and the sight of her ass cheeks become pink with his hand prints. Zuko dropped his pants to his ankles, grabbed Katara's hips, and thrust the entire length of his erection into her depths. Katara had to bite the inside of her hand to keep from screaming in pleasure.

Katara whispered, "Please. Pull my hair." Zuko obliged and wrapped the entirety of Katara's hair around his wrist and pulled her hair enough that it jerked her head to look at the top of the door frame.

"Katara, you're already so wet. You're always longing with desire for me, aren't you?" Katara responded by reaching a hand down to gather some of her fluids and suck it off of her fingers, keeping them in her mouth to muffle her moaning. Zuko responded by thrusting deeper into Katara's core and using his free hand to stimulate her clitoris again.

"Yes, yes. Zuko, harder. Faster. Spill your seed inside me. Please, give it to me rough. Harder, harder." Zuko bent Katara over, putting both her hands on the door to stabilize her. Zuko anchored his hands on her hips and pulled all the way out. Katara waved her bottom side to side, trying to entice Zuko. He slowly put the tip of his erection into her, let Katara squirm, and trusted as hard and deep as he could. Neither could last much longer at this rate. Zuko grunted and Katara whispered with the voice of a seductress, "No, Firelord. We don't want anyone to know our secret." Zuko pulled Katara up again, laid one hand on her clitoris and the other on her throat. Zuko bit into her shoulder as he spilled his seed into Katara's core. Zuko's used his finger to circle and press Katara's nub until she orgasmed, with her leaving bite marks on her knuckle in an effort to be quiet.

Zuko pulled up his pants as both partners situated themselves. He kissed Katara when she turned around and when Katara tried to deepen the kiss, Zuko pulled away. He smiled, poked her nose, and said, "No ma'am. We're on a time crunch. You'll have to wait."

Katara groaned and playfully stomped into the room. Zuko patted her butt to hurry her along. "Hey! What was that for?"

"What can I say? It's irresistible. You have a fine ass Katara. You know what else I like?" Zuko pulled Katara into him, wrapping his hands around her lower back.

"Hmm? And what's that?" Katara stood on her tiptoes to quickly peck Zuko on the lips.

"I love when you call me Firelord. Why do you do that?"

"I find your power incredibly attractive. Also," Katara turned her head to nestle it in Zuko's chest, "because you're the Firelord it's as if you're this huge giant that nobody can take down. That's my husband. It makes me feel safe."

"You are safe. I promise. I will always try to protect you however I can."

"I love you Zuko."

"And I love you. Come on, we need to hurry. Iroh is probably waiting by now."


	12. Little Miracles and Large Hopes

**Open Ocean (Royal Fire Nation Ship)**

*two weeks later*

Katara woke up in the middle of the night next to Zuko, still cuddled up to him, partially for warmth, mostly for comfort. _Mmmm, he's like my own personal heat source. Perks of being married to a fire bender._ Katara suddenly felt much too warm and a little seasick. _Oh no, not again. Fresh air will probably do me some good._

Katara put on her slippers and wrapped herself in Zuko's thick, cotton bed robe. She had her own, but Katara loved being wrapped in the scent of her husband. She made her way out to the deck, leaned against the railing, and breathed in the smell of the salty sea. Katara was a little chilly so she rubbed her hands, cupped them together, and blew hot air to thaw her fingers. Without knowing what she was doing, Katara realized she blew a small flame into her hands. She stared in amazement at her now open hands, watching a small flame dance on either palm. _What in the world? I should tell Zuko. No, he's too stressed already. Maybe Iroh will know._

Katara made her way to the cabin where Iroh was sleeping and she gently knocked on the door. She laughed softly when she heard Iroh bump into a table.

"What? Oh! Katara. Are you okay? It's so late. What's wrong?"

"Sorry I woke you up. Um, nothing's wrong. At least, I don't think so. Can we talk?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. Come in."

They sat down at the table where Iroh had paused a game of Pai Sho. While Iroh poured Katara a newly heated cup of chamomile tea, she explained the situation to him. Katara put her forearms on the table, faced her palms upwards, and summoned the dancing flames again.

"I see. Katara, have you noticed this before?"

"No, not before tonight and it was an accident. I didn't even mean to do it. Uncle Iroh, is there something wrong with me?"

Iroh held Katara's hands and smiled, bringing warmth to his face. "No, not at all. Katara, my wife experienced the same thing when she was carrying Lu Ten."

"I don't understand. I thought she was a fire bender."

"No. She wasn't, but my son was. She was from the fire nation, but not a bender. The only time my late wife could firebend was when she was pregnant with my son. It's not unheard of for non-benders to be able to do so when carrying a fire bender; they carry the child so they also carry their power to a certain extent. When the time came, I didn't think you'd be able to do it since you're a water bender but I think I was wrong."

Katara's eyes welled up with tears full of joy, anxiousness, hope, and everything in between. "What are you saying?"

"I believe you are pregnant and that the child you carry is a fire bender. There isn't any other explanation."

Katara hung her head and wept. Iroh smoothed her hair and put a hand under her chin to lift her face up. "Katara, the flame is very small so you must be early. You have my word that I won't tell anyone. But I do think you should tell Zuko, he would be overjoyed."

"You really think so?"

"You know the loss he's already endured so be patient with Zuko. But yes, I think he will be over the moon. He would want to know."

"Thank you Uncle Iroh. Sorry I woke you."

Irou smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for. This was worth waking up, but I need to go back to sleep and you have news to tell your husband." Katara stood up and kissed Iroh on the cheek before leaving. Iroh fell back asleep thinking about Zuko as a baby and wrapping his mind around the idea of being a grandfather. Iroh fell asleep with a smile on his face.

As Katara walked back to hers and Zuko's cabin, she kept summoning the flames and smiling in disbelief. She quietly closed the door behind her and sat legs crossed on the bed. She gently shook Zuko's arm to wake him.

Without moving a muscle, Zuko groggily responded, "Hmm? Katara? Mm. I'm sorry but I'm too exhausted. Maybe in the morning."

"Zuko."

Zuko opened one eye to look at Katara and gave her a coy smile. "Fine, but you have to do all the work.

"Zuko."

He opened both eyes, realizing Katara had something on her mind. Zuko put a hand on Katara's knee and said, "Love, what is it?"

"I, uh. Um." Katara didn't know what to say so she opened her hands and showed her new trick to Zuko.

Zuko sat up immediately and wrapped his legs around Katara's, effectively creating a bubble for the two of them. With her small flames still dancing, Zuko gently put his hands under hers as if to give some of his power to make the flames stronger. In barely more than a whisper, Zuko said, "Katara. Do you understand what this means?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. Iroh told me."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"It just happened an hour or so ago when I was getting some air. I didn't understand it and I didn't want to worry you. So I asked your uncle." Katara started to lose her grip on the flames and they went out. "Shoot, let me try again."

Zuko closed Katara's hands and held them in his own, clutching them in between their chests. "No, it's okay. Don't over exert yourself." Zuko put a hand on Katara's face and she leaned into it, closing her eyes. "Katara, my love. How do you feel?"

"A little nauseous and physically exhausted. I thought I was seasick but this makes more sense. I've never felt sick on the water before." Zuko started to cry. "Honey, no. Why are you crying?"

"Katara, I'm so scared. I want this baby so badly. Mai didn't have the same sign as you so we didn't know as early. Then she died and the baby was stillborn. Now we know so early and I'm terrified. I love you and this child and I can't bare to lose you. That would be the end of me."

Katara took Zuko's hands in her own again, kissed them, and laid them in her lap. "Zuko, you won't lose me or our little bean. I'm tired, but I feel strong. This baby feels strong. Once we get home, I'll send word to my dad and ask him to send a water healer to stay with us. I'm scared too, but I have faith in us. I have faith in our baby. We're going to be okay."

Zuko kissed Katara gently, sighed, and said, "I don't want you near the sick people when we get to Ba Sing Sei. You can organize everyone that is working but that's it." Katara opened her mouth to interject but Zuko cut her off. "Please don't argue with me. I promised I would keep you safe and that's what I'm trying to do."

Katara sighed, "Fine. If it will keep that handsome head of yours from exploding, I promise to stay away from the inflicted."

Zuko laid them both down on the bed with Katara's back to his front. Zuko held Katara close and said, "Thank you. Partially for agreeing to be safe from the illness, but mostly thank you for making me a father."

"This doesn't mean you get to go bossing me around."

Zuko smiled into Katara's hair, "Never." Zuko moved his hand from his usual sleeping anchor on Katara's breast to her abdomen, spreading his hand over her stomach. Directed towards both his wife and child, Zuko said, "I love you."

Katara smiled and put a hand on top of Zuko's, both of them falling asleep holding each other and the life they created.


	13. Helping Those in Need

**Ba Sing Sei (Treatment Camp)**

Katara stood up on the platform, feeling overwhelmed at the sight of all the people in front of her, waiting for her direction. _All the Kyoshi warriors are here, Bumi's personal guard, Aang and Chen, and all these civilian volunteers. Who am I to lead them?_ Katara spotted Sokka in the crowd picking his nose and laughed. _That brother of mine is such a loveable idiot_. Zuko cleared his throat behind Katara to bring her back to reality. Katara ran a hand gently over her abdomen. _I am Katara, master water bender and healer, wife to the Firelord, and mother to his heir. I can do this._

Katara raised her hands to call everyone to attention. "Okay everybody, I want to start by thanking you all for being here. I won't take long because we need to get to work. The Kyoshi warriors will post two guards at each tent, all the rest will monitor the camp keeping everyone focused and helping as needed. Avatar Aang will be in the field gathering clay. All earth benders, please see Sokka after we are done here. He'll stay at the stage to send half of you to help the Avatar gather clay, the other half will follow the Avatar's wife. Chen will be air bending to keep the charcoal from flying away while you crush it into dust. King Bumi's guard will keep outsiders from entering the camp. All other civilians, please report to Warrior Suki. She will assign you to your tents. The directions to make the paste and apply it to the affected areas are there. Make sure you wear your masks and wash your hands in between each patient. Anyone who starts to feel I'll, PLEASE alert somebody. We can treat you immediately and the infection won't spread any further. If you have any medicinal questions, ask Master Iroh who will be under the main tent. Firelord Zuko and I will be at the tent with the royal Fire Nation insignia on it for any other concerns you might have. That's all, thank you!"

As Katara turned around, Zuko offered a hand to help her down the steps. "That was so good, authoritative but also helpful." Katara wiped off some sweat beading on her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Katara gave Zuko a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just need to sit. My morning sickness seems to be lasting all day and my feet hurt. I can't keep much food down so I'm exhausted."

"I'll get some plain rice for you, that should be easy to digest."

"Thank you Zuko." Katara stood on her tiptoes to kiss Zuko's cheek, feeling a little bit of a prickle. "Mm, your face is getting scratchy."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to pack a razor but I was going to ask Aang if I could borrow his."

"No, don't. I think it'll be a fun kind of tickle the next time we're alone." Katara winked at her husband and he rolled his eyes. They got to their tent and Zuko propped Katara's feet up after she sat. "You're so good to me."

"Honestly Katara, it's the least I can do. You're the one incubating a whole other person."

Katara leaned her head back on the head rest, closed her eyes, and started humming a lullaby she faintly remembered hearing from her mother. Zuko spooned out some rice from over the hot coals and handed it to Katara. "Here, you need to keep your strength up. Once you're done I would love to hear more of your lullaby. It sounds so peaceful." Zuko sat on a couch and started sorting through some paperwork he brought from the Fire Nation. Once Katara finished eating, she started humming again and absent mindedly pushing around Pai Sho tiles on the table in front of her. Zuko looked up at his wife to give her a heartfelt smile and read through the most boring financial drudgery with the calmest attitude.

An hour or so later, Katara was on the verge of sleep when she heard Sokka and Chen come in. "Hey guys, everything alright?" Zuko put the papers down and stood behind Katara to make room.

Sokka responded, "Yeah sis, everything is fine. The civilians are all seeing to their duties and Aang said he didn't need my help. The wind died down so Chen and I figured we would hang out here for a little bit."

Sokka promptly sat on the couch, munching on some honey cakes and shared some with Zuko. Chen sat across from Katara and poured herself some tea. "Katara, how are you feeling? Aang and I were both so happy for you when we heard the news." Chen smiled as she spoke, but Katara thought she heard Chen's voice shake a little.

"I'm doing alright. I've had morning sickness almost all day, but Zuko is keeping a good eye on me. Uncle Iroh makes peppermint tea for me too if my stomach acts up too much."

"Oh, that's nice."

Katara sat up, and reach across the table to put a hand over Chen's. Both the men were very curious and silently watched the interaction. Sokka ate another honey cake and Zuko good naturedly elbowed him to be respectful. "Chen, what's wrong?"

"I'm happy for you, I really am. But. Well. Aang and I have been trying but haven't been able to carry full term yet."

Katara wanted to be respectful to Zuko's feelings, so she lowered her voice even though she knew he'd still be able to hear. "Have you lost a baby?" In her peripheral vision, Katara saw Zuko lower his head slightly. Sokka put a comforting hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"It was early in our marriage. I was only six months pregnant. I haven't been able to get pregnant since then."

Katara's eyes welled up and she subconsciously put a protective hand on her abdomen. "Chen, I'm so sorry. That's so much pain to go through and you've barely been married a year."

Chen gave Katara a sad smile. "Yeah, but Aang's being very patient with me. I, I feel bad. I know he only ended your relationship because he was expecting airbender children. I feel like I'm failing him. I'm sorry I caused you that pain."

Katara squeezed Chen's hand. "Hey, no. It's alright. You aren't doing anything wrong and none of this is your fault. I mean, it definitely hurt me in the moment but it's for the better. Aang and I leaned on each other during the war because we needed each other." Zuko uncomfortably shifted in his seat and Katara chuckled. "But, that was a whole lifetime ago. Aang and I weren't meant to be and I'm happy now, Zuko is so good to me. Aang and I are better as friends. Maybe practicality did initiate your relationship, but I've seen you two interact. I can see the love between you. You have such admiration for Aang and he's so protective of you."

"I know. It was awkward at first, but I really think we've learned to love each other. I want Aang to be happy and I feel bad for not being able to give him a baby yet. He won't say it, but I know he so badly wants a child who can airbend."

"Don't put any extra pressure on yourself, there's already enough."

Chen gave a genuine smile and laughed. "Don't I know it."

"Really Chen, it will happen in time. You can't force it. If you get wound up about it your body will be too anxious of an environment to carry a baby. Relax and just enjoy your husband."

It was at this point Sokka chimed in. "Gross! Katara, quit that." Zuko smirked. _Oh boy, you have no idea how dirty your sister can be._

"Oh Sokka, hush about it. I'm trying to help Chen. Why don't you go find Iroh and eat some chicken or something."

Sokka stood up and with all the sass only a brother could manage, responded with, "Don't mind if I do." Katara waved at her brother as he left, thankful for his good humor. Zuko went back to his paperwork, having no intention of paying attention to girl talk.

"Chen, can I ask you a… personal question?"

"Of course."

"Are you satisfied… sexually? Are you able to orgasm?" Zuko gave Katara a silent look of surprised intrigue. She gave him the "shut up" glare and Zuko stared intently at his papers, now listening to whatever his wife was saying.

Chen gave Katara a quizzical look. "Um, I guess so? Why do you ask?"

"Well, in my healing courses we were taught that women who orgasm have a more hospitable environment. It has to do with an increase in hormones."

"I think so. I mean, I always feel good but I don't know."

"If you don't know then you probably haven't."

Chen frowned slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy but it's not something I ever worried about. All my mother ever taught me was the clinical aspect of it. The focus was efficiency and nothing else. My mother, grandmother, and great grandmother were so focused on keeping female airbenders alive that they were too worried to have fun." Chen chuckled, "And I guess I'm in the same predicament."

Katara gave a sympathetic smile. "Chen, you don't need to be so worried. You're not in hiding and there's nobody hunting you. Just have fun and communicate your needs. I promise, if Aang knows what you need then he'll oblige. A good husband wants his wife to have pleasure too."

"But how do I tell him?"

"You just have to communicate. Try new things. Wear something skimpy or dress up or find an abandoned supply closet."

Zuko's face went red with embarrassment. He cleared his throat to remind the ladies they still had company.

"Oh Zuko, hush. We're married so it's no surprise that we might partake in married people activities. If we have fun doing so then there's nothing wrong with that." Katara looked back at her female counterpart. "Don't mind him. Zuko is shy but Chen, he was the one who taught me to embrace my sexuality. Try out new things and don't pressure yourself. Aang can't know what you need unless you tell him."

"Thank you Katara, I appreciate it. I better get back know, I can smell a breeze coming in. If you need anything, please let me know." Chen hugged her new friend as she left. Katara smiled at Zuko, laid down at the other end of the couch from him, and put her feet on his lap. Zuko carefully placed his papers on the side table and began rubbing Katara's feet.

"Are you proud of yourself? Now Chen knows about our closet rendezvous."

"At least I didn't tell her about the hallway." Katara closed her eyes, put one hand behind her head, the other back at its post on her abdomen, and began humming a lullaby again.

"When we get back home, would it be alright if I had my mom teach you a lullaby from the Fire Nation?"

Katara turned the hand that was on her abdomen, summoning the dancing flame she became so fond of. Looking at the evidence of the life inside of her, she responded, "I would love that. A fire baby needs a fire song." Katara gasped, "Zuko! Do you see that?"

Zuko looked at the dancer split at the middle, gaining two heads. "Katara, I need you to tell me what you see because I don't believe it."

"I think I see two heads on the flame. Zuko, does this mean what I think it does?"

Zuko leaned down to kiss Katara full on the mouth. "You're having twins."

"We need to tell Uncle Iroh. He'll be so happy. Oh! And Sokka and Suki. But… maybe not Aang and Chen, not yet."

Zuko smiled at his wife who always thought of others, "You're right. We can wait. You know I love you, right?"

"I do, but it's always nice to hear."

Zuko leaned his head back, envisioning two little toddlers running in the grass. "If it's a boy, I want to name him Iroh. If it's a girl, I don't know. What do you think? Katara, you awake?" Katara was fast asleep. Zuko chuckled and continued to rub his wife's feet, thinking of all the possibilities.


	14. Good Changes

**Ba Sing Sei (Treatment Camp)**

*three months later*

Chen knocked on one of the support beams to Zuko and Katara's tent. She saw Katara alone in the tent, packing up the last of their supplies and personal belongings. As is the case with airbenders, Katara didn't hear Chen's footsteps and wouldn't have been aware of her arrival without the knocking.

"Hey Chen, did the last patient leave?"

"She did. Aang and I both believe your knowledge on this illness truly made the impact that saved so many. We only lost two."

Katara straightened, and turned around to face Chen. "Oh, I didn't know that we lost anyone. Why didn't anybody ask me to help?"

"Well, Firelord Zuko said…"

Katara grumbled, "That man. What, he asked you not to let me near any of the infected, right?"

"Well, yes, but even with your healing abilities we chose not to tell you about the patients. One of them already had the bursted sores and had succumb to the fever. All we could do was quarantine him and try to manage the pain. The other patient was an elderly woman. She already had pre-existing health issues. She only had a rash but with her previous illnesses adding to it, she was gone before we could even finish applying the paste to her rash."

Katara sighed, resigning to Chen's logic. "Okay, but still. I would have liked to at least been informed."

Chen took Katara's hands. "Katara, I am sorry. I wasn't trying to undermine your authority. You were so busy organizing the whole effort that I didn't want to burden you with an impossible task."

"It's okay, thank you. I did promise Zuko I would stay away from the infected but not being hands on felt completely opposite to my purpose as a healer." Katara took a deep breath in to calm her annoyance towards herself and her husband. "Sorry Chen, I don't need to be ranting to you. What's up? Do you and Aang need any help packing?"

Chen squeezed Katara's hands, grateful for the blossoming friendship. "No, actually I came to talk. Can we sit?" Katara and Chen both sat on the couch with Katara propping her feet on one of the crates and Chen staring at the floor, too nervous for eye contact. "Katara, I haven't told Aang yet but I'm pregnant. I thought with your healing abilities, maybe you could sense the strength of the child. I don't want to get Aang's hopes up if the baby isn't going to make it."

Katara smiled at Chen, responding by surrounding her hand in the healing water always on her sling and placing it on Chen's abdomen. Katara closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and eventually she could sense the heartbeat of the fetus within Chen. The heartbeat was strong, regular, and full of life. "Chen, this a good baby. I imagine you are only a month or so along, but your child is strong. I know it. If you are still hesitant, it's okay to wait but I don't think you should have any apprehensions towards telling Aang."

Chen hugged Katara. Katara held Chen and let her cry until Chen could catch her breath again. "Katara, thank you. Thank you so much. But, with us losing the last baby… How should I tell him?"

"Chen, did you know that Zuko's last wife died giving birth to his child?"

"No. I didn't know that. Aang never shared details of Mai's passing. I did ask once about it but he said it wasn't his story to tell. How did Zuko react when you told him?"

Katara was sweating from the summer heat, but also grateful for its presence because she knew it strengthened the children within her. She put both hands on her own abdomen and imagined two little dragons sleeping in her womb. "Zuko was pretty anxious at first. I think it took him a moment to fully accept it. He's been very protective of me. Zuko would never say it, but I know he's still nervous." Katara explained the dancing flames to Chen. "I know showing Zuko gives him peace of mind, but I don't think he'll fully relax until the babies are here. I think Aang will be the same way. He'll be nervous and anxious until your child is here, but more than anything he will be full of joy and pride."

"Oh I hope so. He's such a good man. I want to give him everything he wants." Chen giggled, "Can you keep a secret?"

Katara leaned in and whispered, "Of course!"

"Sadness aside, during my last pregnancy Aang's pride affected him in more ways than one. I look forward to seeing that side of him again."

Katara playfully shoved Chen's knee. "No! Really?"

"Yes! And now that I've been communicating more, I can use it to my advantage."

"Oh! Do tell."

"Well, I've explained to Aang that although the sex itself is wonderful, I find it far more pleasurable if we have quite a bit of foreplay beforehand. One time I surprised Aang by not allowing him to touch me, but just sit and watch as I danced for him in a translucent silk shift. Honestly, it helped so much that I forgot about trying to conceive and just enjoyed ravishing my husband. I've orgrasmed more in the last few months than the first year of our marriage, all it took was practice and communication. Your advice really did help. Thank you, Katara."

Katara started envisioning a bison flying around in the sky with her two dragons. "I'm happy for you Chen, truly. Please keep in touch when we leave and thank you for confiding in me. I hate to kick you out, but you have some good news to share and Zuko will be back from preparing the ship soon. His sexual appetite has also increased with my pregnancy and well, to be completely honest, my hormones make me all but too happy to comply."

Chen hugged her and snickered at Zuko walking in as she left.

Zuko looked at Katara quizzically. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about some surprising things we have in common. I finished packing up our things. Once you load them up to the ship we'll be ready to leave."

"Oh thank Agni. I'm ready to get you back home. I was thinking, how would you feel about officially taking a seat in the parliament?"

"But Zuko, why? You already have a water nation ambassador."

"Yes, but he's from the northern tribe and you know better than I that he cannot truly speak for all matters that also involve the southern tribe. Besides, there's too many men and it would be wise to add a woman's intuition to it all. If nothing else, I'll have something beautiful to look at." Zuko sauntered over to Katara, switching their positions so that he was sitting on the bench with Katara on his lap, straddling her legs over his. As ever, Zuko's hands were gripping Katara's behind. "Mm, Katara. Is your ass getting bigger?"

Katara blushed, leaned in slightly, and started to move her hips side to side so she could feel Zuko's growing erection causing friction to her most sensitive area. "It has, and so have my breasts. It's your fault you know. Your seed was so strong dear husband that you gave me twins, which means my body will change even more than an average pregnancy. Does that please you?"

Zuko removed a hand and moved it to one of Katara's breasts. "You know that I do. Your ass is bigger, your breasts feel heavier in my hand, and your hips have also widened. Woman, you have become a seductress made for me. Along with that, you are so wise, kind, patient, and powerful. That's why I need you on my council. Please say yes."

Katara cupped Zuko's face in her hands, kissing him with a heated passion fueled by her love for the man under her. "Of course I will. I have so many thoughts on things we can do for the Fire Nation and others, but I didn't know if it was my place."

Zuko took his hands from their previous spots, and put them over Katara's to hold in between their bodies. "Katara, yes you are the wife of the Firelord but that doesn't just make you the woman who carries the heirs. Although I do love you as my wife and the mother of my children and I never want to be apart from you, I also want you on the parliament for so many other reasons. You were instrumental in ending the war. You have healing abilities. You have knowledge most people in my, our, kingdom would never be exposed to because of your cultural exposure. You are a powerful woman and water bender. Even if we weren't married, I would want you helping me govern because there are so many ways you could benefit the nation I love so dearly. And I know it's become your nation too, which will only deepen your passion. You carry two firebenders, you wear our clothes, eat our food, and you even paint your nails red."

"I don't even know what to say. I love you Zuko. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do but it's still nice to hear."

Katara stood up and took Zuko by the hand. "Come on, I have a surprise for you on the ship."

"What about the couch and the last crate?"

"Leave it for the Kyoshi Warriors. The crate is just rice and beans which they won't let go to waste and with their numbers, another couch will probably be helpful in their meetings. Besides, with what I have in mind, you won't even care."


End file.
